The present invention relates to new positive allosteric AMPA receptor modulators, processes for preparing them, and their use as pharmaceutical compositions.
Compounds which are structurally similar to the compounds according to the invention are disclosed in WO 99/67242 which describes carbapenem derivatives with an antibacterial activity, wherein naphtho[1,8-de]-2,3-dihydro-1,1-dioxide-1,2-thiazine is used as a synthesis component.